


那些白sir一口答应的事

by TonYOYO



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, 曈耀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonYOYO/pseuds/TonYOYO
Summary: 这是一篇关于儿时积怨导致的白sir选择性宠猫，并且蓄谋一个长达二十年阴谋的故事
Relationships: 白羽曈/展耀
Kudos: 5





	那些白sir一口答应的事

全CID的人都知道白sir和展博士是一对冤家，大部分时间，展博士往东，白sir就一定往西。据说两人是竹马，从小比到大。另外一个人不行的地方，就优秀的要命。  
传言白sir处处和展博士针锋相对，是因为儿时被逼迫管只比自己大一天的展耀叫了好几年哥哥，并且在两家妈妈的恶趣味下，自己被打扮成了新娘子和打扮成新郎的展耀逼着手拉手在公园拍了一整天照。  
小羽瞳的愤懑都表现在了手上，趁着两家妈妈不在，看见展耀正捧着一块提拉米苏往嘴里塞，就去扒展耀的衣服，还一边把小头纱往展耀的头上扣，蛋糕一下就沾到了展耀领口。  
“我要当新郎！我要当新郎！”白羽瞳的力气很大，拽着展耀的衣服就不松手。展耀也不甘示弱，掐住白羽瞳的手叫到“我是哥哥，我才是新郎！”  
听到争吵的两家妈妈赶过来，白妈拍了一下鼠脑袋，展耀圆溜溜的大眼睛转了转，拉住白妈“阿姨，别打羽瞳，他是想帮我洗衣服。”  
晚饭过后，展耀站在搓着蓝色小西服的白羽瞳旁边，笑嘻嘻的看着他“新娘真贤惠。”  
“新郎才会给新娘洗衣服呢！”白羽瞳白了一眼展耀，敲打衣服的力道又重了几分。“等我以后娶了你，就让你当我的新娘！”  
“做梦吧你就”展耀伸出手怼了怼小耗子的脑门“我听陈阿姨说我长大以后是要娶一个好看的女孩子过门，生一个漂亮的小孩的！”展耀得意的扬扬头，好像跟白羽瞳炫耀着什么一样。  
“以后我娶你，咱们的孩子一定好看”白羽瞳凑上去对展耀眨了眨眼。  
“看没看过书呀，俩男的怎么生孩子……”展耀对白羽瞳露出怜悯的目光“小白是个傻子。”  
白羽瞳愤愤的瞪了展耀一眼“我说会有就会有！”直到上了小学的生理课，白羽瞳在全班面前质疑这个问题之后，就在没提起过这件事。后来听说的白磬堂倒是经常拿这件事调侃自家的傻弟弟。  
白羽瞳和展耀的梁子算是结下了。  
SCI成立之初，白羽瞳没少给展耀脸色看，但SCI的人都明显感受到白sir属于脸上一套心里一套的类型，展耀跟着出外勤，没事就自己给自己绊个跟头摔出点外伤，好端端从花架旁经过都要和花盆碰个瓷。每到这时就能看到现场出现一只横抱猫的飞毛鼠噌噌的把展耀往医院送。又是削苹果又是洗衣服，白sir对展耀可谓是无微不至。  
大家都知道，他俩都是好人。展博士一直在资助一家孤儿院，白羽瞳没少往那跑，还听说白羽瞳好像一直琢磨着领养两个回来，找展博士商量了不少次却无功而返。  
前一阵魔法凶手的案子刚结案，白sir就把孔丽萍的孩子带回展耀的警局公寓照顾了一阵子，但由于孩子太小两人又都忙得不可开交，白羽瞳还是无奈的把孩子交给了孤儿院的院长照顾。  
最近展博士正跟着白sir查黑夜惩罚者的案子，没少出入夜店之类的场所。刚从暗夜王国走出来，一向喜欢清净的展博士感到十分疲惫，按了按酸痛的太阳穴，看了看已经坐上车对自己招手的白羽瞳，不久之前他还打过拳，竟然一点倦意都没有，不过刚刚拳手像自己倒过来的时候白羽瞳护上来一手把拳手推开的样子还是蛮可爱的。  
“展博士也有觉得头疼的时候？”白羽瞳挑了下眉，戏谑的笑了笑。  
“逛这些地方可比动脑子累多了。”展耀讪讪的翻了个白眼，拉开门上了车。  
“阳阳看起来是个聪明的孩子，可惜没人带，陈婕说的没错，这孩子长大会是个人物。”  
“前两天在孤儿院的那个孩子就是阳阳吧，那么小的孩子，身手也是不错。”白羽瞳想了想“猫儿，不如咱们把阳阳接回去吧。”  
“怎么说阳阳也算是陈婕他们养着的，你看刚刚那样子，再者阳阳也未必能接受。”展耀的语气好像是在嘲讽白羽瞳没长脑子一样，下一秒开着的车窗外飘来一股章鱼小丸子的味道。“小白，要不要下去，找找其他线索？”  
“其他线索？”白羽瞳一听到小白两个字就隐约觉得有些不对劲，然而每次听到这两个字白羽瞳就无法拒绝，于是解开安全带就下了车。  
看着展耀把一个丸子怼到自己嘴边，白羽瞳抽了抽嘴角。  
“张嘴。”  
“我不在街上吃东西。”白羽瞳推开展耀的手，白头转到一遍。  
“我早跟你说了，洁癖能治，给我俩小时管保治好。”展耀得意洋洋的把手伸到白羽瞳面前。  
“又是催眠。”  
“逛夜市不吃东西，生怕别人不知道你是来打探消息的是吧。”说完往自己嘴里塞了一个，白羽瞳看着展耀嘴角蹭上的酱汁，竟觉得一点也不脏，下意识的就咬了一口展耀刚刚递到嘴边的丸子。  
“看吧，治好了。”  
“死猫你催眠我！”  
“我没有！”  
吵闹着路过一家店，橱窗里面一个娃娃像极了阳阳屋里的那个。两人对视了一眼推门进去就开始了套话模式。  
“你们是警察吧。”没聊几句这个自称小希的店主就看出了他们的身份。白羽瞳尴尬的低下头，手放到嘴边轻咳了两声。  
“我可以告诉你们，但有个条件。”小希看两人像是好人，并认为展耀和白羽瞳能查出洛文的死因，眼里多了几分坚定。  
“什么条件？”  
“领养阳阳，好好的培养他长大。”  
“我们领养他！”白羽瞳想都没想，脱口而出，旁边的展耀也是一惊。“怎么了？”  
展耀仰仰脸，气鼓鼓的和白羽瞳对视了几秒“好，我们领养他。”  
展耀没看到，白羽瞳脸上，露出了得逞的笑意。


End file.
